


Model Gaze

by laubrown1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Love, Love at First Sight, first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Here's an E2 WestAllen fic. Iris is a model. She's modeling at a fashion show. Barry is in the crowd. They look at eachother and notice eachother. :D





	Model Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This sort of fits the "Love At First Sight" trope.

Barry felt out of place at the fashion show.

 

He was surrounded by all of these fancy people and big names. There were models around, both male and female, that were so attractive and gorgeous.

 

In his mind, he didn’t belong there. How could he get an invitation?

 

He was just a scientist in the Criminal and Forensic Science Division at the local Central City Police Department.

 

 _“I don’t belong here”,_ Barry thought.

 

He was dressed in a black suit and a black bowtie with his glasses.  He wasn’t someone there to review the fashion show. He was just there to watch the show.

 

He sat down in his seat and waited for the show to begin.

 

The announcer asked for everyone to be seated and then the models walked out.

 

Barry thought everyone looked good and he even liked the clothes.

 

All the men and women were handsome and beautiful. They were big names.

 

One model, however, caught his eye. It was the stunning _Iris West_.

 

She was wearing black heels and a long black dress as she walked down the runway. Barry couldn’t wait to see her in other clothes as the fashion show continued.

 

She was one of the few black models in the fashion show. The fashion show event could have done a little bit better in the diversity department. It needs to be better in the modeling industry as a whole.

 

Iris West was a name on the rise. Not only was she a model, but she was also an activist. She supported and did things in support of women and black women. She’s spoken out publicly about the modeling industry needing to have more diversity. She’s cited Iman, Tyra Banks, and Naomi Campbell as her inspirations with her modeling career. She’s mentioned more, but those are her top three. She was not only beautiful, but intelligent.

 

Barry was so in awe of her. He kept looking at her as she was walking. She posed for the cameras and then turned to walk back. She caught Barry’s eye and everything stopped for him. Everyone else left the room and it was just her and Barry. She then winked and smiled at him as she walked back. ;)

 

 _“Iris couldn’t have been looking at me. Why would she look at me? I’m nerdy and geeky and she’s this hot model. I’m nobody and she’s someone. She had to be looking past me or something. I’m confused”,_ Barry thought.

 

Once he put that insecure thought away in his mind, Barry smiled to himself.

 

He thought that this could be the start of something new.

 

Iris always liked nerdier guys anyway. :)


End file.
